


all the days he hurt me are over thanks to you

by orphan_account



Series: Lovers in the Hamilton Universe according to Me [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, F/F, F/M, James Reynolds was abusive, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Marriage Proposal, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliza was never treated right by Alex. He beat her and hated her forever. They seemed to be the perfect couple to those who didn't know the truth. Eliza got out after Alex was arrested for almost killing her. Her best friends were right by her side through her recovery. Maria Lewis was most definitely the one who stay no matter what because she understood. Eliza still has the trauma and nightmares haven't disappeared. She and Maria moved in on agreement that Eliza would feel safer.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Lovers in the Hamilton Universe according to Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888885
Kudos: 13





	all the days he hurt me are over thanks to you

Maria shot up when she heard Eliza's screams. She rushed into the room and saw Eliza thrashing and hitting herself. She got into the bed and pulled Eliza into her chest. "'Liza, its me. Its Maria. Listen to me. He's in jail. You are gonna be okay." she rubbed her back and heard the cries as Eliza woke up from the nightmares. "Hey there." she whispered, still holding her. "I'm right here angel." she sighed.

Eliza's tears stained Maria's shirt but she didn't mind it. She pressed a kiss to Eliza's head and smiled. "It's gonna be okay." she sighed and looked at the time. 3:29 am. It wasn't like it didn't happen a lot more than it should have, because it did. And that was okay. Maria was gonna be through it all for poor Eliza. She loved her so much and the world treated her like a criminal. But Eliza couldn't control her trauma. It was Alexander's fault anyways. He put all this trauma into poor little Eliza's body. The girl couldn't even hold down her jobs she got because of her PTSD. Alex ruined her with all the pain and bruising he did to her innocent body.

She felt the smile form on Eliza's soft face as she began to sing to her. She sang anything to calm her down, which usually worked because Eliza seemed to put this idea into her head that her voice was beautiful to every end of the spectrum. She pulled Eliza up further into her lap and kissed her cheek. "Eliza, do you wanna get some food delivered and read to pass time till we can fall asleep. I can call you in sick and I can call myself in ill." she told the other, understanding how it felt to be abused.

Her ex, James Reynolds, abused her all the time, getting drunk and cheating and then coming home and breaking her body. She met Eliza while they both were in the hospital. Eliza was in there for surgery on her ankle after Alex had broken it so badly. They knew that abuse was something they had in common so they knew what came with ridding them of their abusers. Nightmares, anxiety, faking the being okay thing for friends, and usually they ended up sleeping in the same bed. 

Eliza shrugged. "Sure, could we get Chinese or something? I'm hungry like crazy." she giggled and sat up more, revealing her long hair a mess in the moonlight.

Maria nodded and took her to the kitchen slowly. "Okay, you okay with making us coffee? Or do you want me to and you can set up the blankets and pillows into the living room?" she asked, pulling out their favorite mugs from the cupboard. "Because I can if you want." Maria knew that Eliza had been through a situation involving coffee. She examined the scarred skin of her face. Alex had thrown a pot of coffee at Eliza because she burned his breakfast to the point of it being inedible. The scars were just barely visible though and Maria enjoyed telling her friend they looked beautiful. 

"I'll be fine doing the coffee. Honestly I was wanting to spend a bit standing. Could you just make our fort?" Eliza asked, cutting on the coffee maker.

Maria agreed with a nod and left to do as the female asked of her,

* * *

Eliza stood in the doorway holding the coffee mugs as she watched Maria mumble to herself and she giggled, alerting Maria to the female who had been watching her for some time. Maria turned and saw Eliza, smiling as she walked over. "Alright. The movie is in and set up quite nicely. Ready?" she asked leading the female to the fort type thing they had made many a times. 

* * *

Weeks had past since then and Maria was starting to realize her feelings for Eliza were more than friendly. They were a bit loverly. She stared at Eliza as the female was talking about her latest idea when Maria burst out of nowhere.

"Will you move into my room with me?" Maria spoke up fast, covering her mouth after saying that. She had a red blush covering her face and she tried to shut herself up. "I'm so sorry Eliza I just figured that you might enjoy that and-"

"Maria...I was about to ask you the same thing." Eliza burst into giggles. "I was about to say we seem to be in each other's rooms more often than normal friends are and so I just was wanting it to be easier for us to comfort each other when we have our night terrors. Yeah?"

Maria hugged her. "Of course. Now lets go and move you into my room." she smiled and they did just that. That night they both slept peacefully, Eliza's body cuddled up into Maria's peacefully. 

* * *

5 MONTHS LATER.....

Maria was sat with Eliza in the bedroom, reading to Eliza while she braided Maria's hair. They were silent except for when Maria read and Eliza enjoyed the feeling of being in Maria's company. Out of nowhere Maria said something that shocked Eliza.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Maria spoke after reading a whole paragraph that said something about love.

"Wait what?!"


End file.
